


Happy New Years

by ultimatescorpion1997



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatescorpion1997/pseuds/ultimatescorpion1997
Summary: It was a lonely new years for Kakashi, but not until he found Obito on his bed, wrapped in a ribbon, naked."What? Seriously, Obito? You got hard just because you're wrapped in a ribbon?""Gosh, Kakashi, having you seeing me in this erotic state is enough to make me hard! Now take care of me!"Oh, well, it seemed today wasn't a lonely new years anymore.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 124





	Happy New Years

It was a normal day in Konoha, except for one thing, today was kind of special because of the New Years things.

The silver haired jounin was walking around his village, to a restaurant to be exact, to meet the others and celebrate the New Year. Once he arrived at the restaurant, everyone greeted him. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai were there along with their teams. Of course Naruto, Sakura, etc too.

"Yo, Kakashi, I thought you wouldn't come. Because you didn't answer when I invited you." Gai said as the silver haired jounin sat beside him.

"Yeah, actually I didn't want to come but Naruto terrorized me."

Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai just chuckled to hear that.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei. You should have thanked me for inviting you here, otherwise you would be alone at your house in this special night." Naruto said.

Kakashi just sighed. "Fine, fine, thank you."

Gai wrapped his arm around Kakashi's shoulders. "He is lonely, Naruto. Obito isn't here."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Why though? Do you have a plan to spend with Obito during New Year?" The blonde asked. "Don't tell me you're gonna kiss him again in front of Dango shop?"

"Hey! We are here to celebrate New Years, not embarrassing me." Kakashi said.

Ugh, that day. Naruto spotted him with Obito kissing during the Christmas day.

Well, everyone here knew he was in relationship with Obito and he didn't mind it at all. He didn't even care about all the teases either, but not until he heard a small laugh from Kurenai. Gosh, now he's embarrassed. 

"Honestly, when will Obito come back?" The female jounin asked.

"I don't know. He said tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." Kakashi answered.

"Well, well, then just spend time with us tonight." Gai said beside him.

Yeah, Obito was on a mission since two days ago and Kakashi couldn't lie that he was a bit lonely without the Uchiha in this special night.

Naruto giggled hearing the adult's convo and back with his friends. They shared stories and jokes, eating many food, drinking beers, playing games, and such while waiting the clock to show 00.00.

A few hours later finally a shout and yell of Happy New Years can be heard around the restaurant. Naruto and friends played the fireworks they had bought and the sky looked beautiful.

All of them took a walk for an hour before returning to their home. It's been a while that they could spend time together like this, and enjoying the night of New Years wasn't a bad choice.

Kakashi arrived at his house around 01.15 am. He sat on the couch to get rid of his tiredness for a while. Letting out a long sigh, he stood and went to the bathroom to wash his face, then immediately went to his room to sleep, but he gasped softly when he felt a large lump on his bed. Kakashi quickly stood and jumped back with a kunai, "Who's there?!"

Something squirmed under the blanket with small squeak noises, Kakashi's curiousness took over, so he grabbed the quilt and threw it on the floor. He was in utter shock when he saw what it was. A man, a man with black spiky hair and large scar on the left side of his face.

"O-Obito?" Kakashi stuttered.

The black haired man blushed and looked away, he was wrapped in a pink ribbon on the bed. "H-Happy New Years, Kakashi."

"You're naked-"

"I have a ribbon on!" Obito blushed more. "U-Uh, well, do you like your New Years present?"

Kakashi was silent seeing how sexy Obito was in that pink ribbon. "...Of course." He says without taking his eyes off the black haired ninja.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Take care of me!"

Kakashi observed Obito's whole body, his chest, stomach, thighs, and he finally noticed that Obito was hard. His cock looked tormented behind the ribbon.

"What? Seriously, Obito? You got hard just because you are wrapped in a ribbon?"

"Gosh, Kakashi. Having you seeing me in this erotic state is enough to make me hard. Now, take care of me!"

Oh, well, it seemed today wasn't a lonely new years anymore.

Kakashi got onto the bed, trapping Obito under his body after taking off his clothes. Obito blushed to see the body, Kakashi always looked hot without a shirt.

The silver haired ninja leaned in to speak in his ear. "I thought you were on a mission?" He blew in the Uchiha's ear.

Obito moaned softly to feel Kakashi's breath tickling his ear. "Mnhh, I-I was, but I finished it early so that I can spend this night with you."

"I see. Good choice, because I was lonely without you here." Kakashi brushed Obito's cock with his hand as a tease.

"N-Nggh, m-me too, Kakashi, and you took so long to go home."

Kakashi trailed Obito's face with his lips, then down to the neck, kissing it. "I spent time with others while you wasn't here." He then sucked the other man's neck hard, enough to leave a hickey.

"A-Aaah! Kakashi, if you're going to touch me, then do it. Don't tease me with these small touches."

"Eager as always, Obito." Kakashi climbed to the top to reach Obito's lips and brought him into a passionate, wet kiss. His tongue invaded Obito's mouth, their tongues met and Obito moaned to feel his mouth was dominated by his love. Kakashi just played with his mouth and it felt good already. Obito panted as Kakashhi stopped the kiss, the blush on his cheeks were redder than before.

"Won't you take off this ribbon of me?"

"No. You look better in it."

Kakashi then noticed Obito's nipples were hard and they looked perky. Maybe because the air was cold. He brushed his fingers on that hardened nipple and Obito moaned.

"Mnnh... Kakashi..."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

Kakashi reached for the other one and rubbed them together, twisting and pinching them.

"A-Aaah, K-Kakashi..." Obito squirmed underneath Kakashi. His nipples were way sensitive now. "Stop... nggh..."

"Oh, don't tell me you're gonna cum just by your nipples?"

"You know how sensitive I am there-Aaah!!" Obito jolted when Kakashi pulled those pinky buds. His cock twitched with a little precum on the tip behind the ribbon.

Kakashi chuckled. He pinched the nipple while his other hand rubbed Obito's cock through the ribbon.

"Aaah, Kakashi, e-enough! Ngh!" Obito squirmed a lot under him. He couldn't move since he was totally wrapped with his hands in the back.

"So cute. Let's set free your dick." Kakashi took a kunai and brought it closer to the ribbon on Obito's crotch.

"B-Be careful."

"You're dead if I cut your dick, Obito."

"Kakashi!"

The silver haired ninja laughed, a few seconds later Obito's cock was standing free, leaking some precum.

Kakashi leaned his head to Obito's chest and greeted the nipples with his mouth this time. Obito arched his back as Kakashi pleasured him with his tongue.

"Hah ahh... Kakashi..."

"So how did you tie yourself up like this?"

"Mnh!" Obito bit his lips as Kakashi's breath spread the warmth on his nipples. "W-With the help of my bunshin of course! I won't let anyone see me naked!" He could feel Kakashi licking his nipples wet, and biting them softly. "Ahh! Kakashi!" Obito moaned louder when Kakashi grind their crotch together. 

"Good then." Kakashi stayed away and took something under their bed. "Why don't we use toys, Obito?"

"H-Huh? Not now I guess."

"But I want." Kakashi smiled, he took a dildo, nipple clamps, and a cock ring.

"Gosh, Kakashi-aaah!!" Obito moaned as Kakashi attached the nipple clamps in his chest. "Mmhh." He bit his lips to feel the clamps pinching his nipples hard.

"Isn't nipple clamps your favorite toy? And here." Kakashi attached the cock ring on Obito's standing dick.

"Ah! Kakashi! I'm almost cum!"

"That's the fun Obito."

Kakashi flipped Obito's body while the Uchiha yelped. He lifted the Uchiha's hips to present his ass up. The silver haired ninja cut the ribbon around Obito's ass and spread the ass cheeks to push the dildo inside.

"Nnggh!!" Obito felt the dildo stretching his hole. "God, Kakashi! All at once?"

"Why not? You will feel good."

"Kakashi, this is too lewd-aaah~!!" Obito moaned as Kakashi turned the vibrator in his ass.

"Too lewd... Those are the right words to describe your current condition."

Kakashi moved to sit in front of the Uchiha. "Now, take this." And Obito gasped to see a huge cock standing in front of his face.

"You barely give me pleasure, dammit!"

"Do your job, Obito."

Obito was silent, but slowly he opened his mouth and started licking Kakashi from the tip. It was hard to do blowjob without hands. His tongue moved down to lick the skin, and back upward. Slowly Obito took the cock into his mouth, sliding it to his throat, and choked himself.

Kakashi chuckled. He stroked Obito's hair. "Slow down, baby."

Obito nodded and started bobbing his head, pumping Kakashi's cock with his mouth. The Uchiha heard the moans of his love and it made him horny even more. His hole twitched and sucked the dildo in, the same as his cock that was twitching between his legs. The dildo kept vibrating, grinding on his prostate, and it felt so good to have his ass and mouth were full like this.

"Ahh, Obito. So slow." Kakashi grabbed Obito's hair and started fucking his mouth while the Uchiha was surprised to feel his love increasing their pace. Obito moaned at the big cock in his mouth, he could feel that cock was twitching as well. The nipple clamps also felt tighter in his chest due to the pace they used, his body jolted roughly as Kakashi kept face-fucking him.

Saliva ran down Obito's chin, and that was when Kakashi finally stopped their activity, pulling out his cock of the mouth. Obito panted and his saliva fell onto the bed.

"Ready, Obito?"

"Yes, fuck me. Enough with the toys."

Kakashi helped him lie on his back. "Spread your legs."

"Yes, daddy." Obito spread his legs, showing his uncovered hole with the toy.

The silver haired ninja smirked to hear that. He saw the other man panting heavily with the blush which looked so sexy. Obito was so horny. He even called him daddy. Kakashi grabbed the toy and moved it in and out of the Uchiha's hole.

"Aah! Aah!" Obito tilted his head back on the pillow. "Kakashi! Aah! I-I said enough with the toy!"

"Hm? But you look enjoying it." Kakashi pushed the toy deeper.

"Aah! Kakashi, please! I want your cock!"

"Now that you're moaning loud like this, I wonder which one you like more? My cock, or the toy?"

"Y-Your cock, of course! Shove it in me already!"

"Really? If you want my cock that bad, you need to show me."

Obito bit his as Kakashi didn't stop fucking him with the dildo. "Kakashi, please-"

"Nope. It's daddy."

"D-Daddy..." Obito breathed heavily. "P-Please, I need your thick cock, shove it hard and deep in me, please. Fuck me until I can only scream your name tonight! Please!"

"Good boy." Kakashi kissed Obito's forehead as he pulled out the dildo out of the Uchiha's ass, and a groan left Obito's lips.

Without wasting time Kakashi quickly shoved his dick and Obito screamed. The bed let out a creak sound as the two men fuck on it. The Uchiha kept yelling the other man's name in pleasure. "Oh! K-Kakashi, y-you're hitting my-aahh!"

Kakashi fucked him real good.

"T-Take off the ring, please. I wanna cum."

"Not now, Obito."

"Kakashi, please-Mm~!" Obito said desperately.

The time for Kakashi to cum finally came, he filled Obito's ass full with his cum, and Obito moaned loud to feel the liquid flowing inside his hole. Another scream of pleasure could be heard from the room as Kakashi finally let Obito cum as well. They both panted heavily on the bed. The silver haired man cut the rest on the ribbon on the Uchiha's body, letting him completely free.

"Kakashi..." Obito spoke in the middle of heavy breath. "...I'm tired, cuddle with me. You have to pay what you did to me."

Kakashi chuckled. "Why should I? You did enjoy it."

"Jerk. I came home early and this is what I got. I was expecting a sweet sex."

Kakashi laughed then leaned closer to Obito's ear. "It wasn't sweet, but it was hot."

Obito blushed, indeed though. He sighed and just let Kakashi bring him into a warm hug with the blanket covered their bodies.

Well, yeah, Obito could say that this was a good new years for him too. He snuggled close to Kakashi before closing his eyes. Getting rid of the tiredness after a mission and hot sex he had just now with his love.


End file.
